The reaper's though
by Sad rain in the cold winter
Summary: Malthael wasn't the first reaper that come to the Sanctuary. Where life always come with death also there.


We are death, when the nephalem was born we were also born with them. We are created by the worldstone itself and live in secret in the underworld far away from the eyes of the angels, demon and the nephalem. We were created because Life fallow by death and this is the circle that no one can break.

We are like mortal mixture between good and evil but only immortal; we do not serve the light blindly or follow the darkness like a puppy. We are just outsider, watcher of the mortal. We only exist to bring the souls to the underworld to purifier them so they can reborn.

The mortal afraid of us because they fear of losing the life they love so much. They called many different names and imagine us as some ugly creature and like to torture their souls for fun.

But they didn't know that we look same as the angels from high heaven but the color is different only and we do not have physical form. We could not influences the world of living no matter how much we want and we are all invisible to them.

We use the pale white flame to clear their sins and memory of their past, if they are good in the days of living, the flame will not hurt so much and it will gone quickly, but if the soul commit a lot of sin during the life the flame will torture the souls endless while clearing its memory and sins. Their cries of pain are a normal routine as a part of the life of the reaper.

We never hurt any of the nephalem when they are alive. We only encounter with them when they take their last breath. We do not care for whom they were when they were alive because everyone is the same in death.

We were there when Lilith the demon killed every single of angels and demon in the sanctuary and Inarius send her away. We saw that Inarius used the worldstone to weaken the power of the nephalem and in the end making them human with no power.

We watch in sideline when the Sin War happen, we collected every souls that die that day but there has still to many uncollected souls out there wandering around the land of living, suffering from the pain before their death and some never be found and bring back to the underworld. Because there were too many souls and we only a handful of reaper to do this duty.

We watch through the mirror which show us anything we need, we watch the angels of the High Heaven having a meeting to decide the fate of the Sanctuary and they make deal with the demon to let the mortal choose on their will.

We watch in silent as the demons breaking the deal and destroying a village and murder the entire villager but we cannot do anything to help the mortal. The only thing we can do is to bring them to the underworld and wipe their memory clear and burn away their sins with the pale white fire so they can move on.

We saw Diablo again and again attempt to destroy the Sanctuary but never success as the nephalem defeat him again and again. We watch Tyreal destroy the worldstone because it was corrupted and the piece of the worldstone explore destroy the entire place.

We were shocked to find one of the Archangels fall from the heaven to the sanctuary and become one of the mortal who fight alongside with nephalem.

We watch as the poor girl Leah turn into the prime evil but could not help as she teleported to the Heaven to destroy it.

We tried our best hoping to find her soul so she can reborn again in new life but we fail as her soul was forever destroy by the evils within her.

We almost smile as we saw the prime evil burn into ash as he falls from the high heaven. Now the demon will not have the ability to attack the people in the sanctuary as their leader was seal away forever in the blacksouls stone.

We are terrify when souls was reaped away from the innocent lives that didn't mean to be reap. We fight the angels who claim themselves as the angels of death but our attack was useless as we pass through them like we are noting but air to them.

We tried to reveal ourselves to the nephalem but not available cause we don't have a physical form. Now we can only pray that the nephalem was able to stop them before it was too late.


End file.
